User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 324: Catch My Breath
Main Plot: Eric (Eric is sitting over a birthday cake with 16 candles as everyone around him sings to him) Brad: AND MANY MORE! (Everyone looks at him) Brad: What? Someone had to do it… Sophie: Quick, blow out the candles before we have wax frosting! (Eric blows and they all go out) Keith: Wow, I guess I’m not the only one good at blowing things here. (Scott laughs and playfully slaps his arm as everyone laughs and groans) Eliza: No one needs to hear what you and Scott do in your free time, okay? Scott: We don’t do that, trust me. Abby: That’s what they all say. Did you make a wish though, sweetie? Eric: Oh, I forgot about that part. But I have my girl, a room full of friends, and well, a giant pile of presents over there. What more could I ask for? Danielle: A better hairstyle? Kidding! (Everyone laughs as Eric’s parents walk in) Mr. Stem: Before you start to open your presents from your friends, we thought we’d give you our gift first. Eric: Oh, alright. Where is it? (His dad throws him a key) Mrs. Stem: Check the garage. Eric: YOU DIDN’T! (Eric along with Abby, Keith, Dex, Eliza, Sophie, Brad, Alicia, Danielle, Scott, and Caylee go into the garage and see a brand new car) Eric: HOLY SHIT! Mrs. Stem: Do you like it? Eric: I love it! Thanks, guys! (He hugs them both) Mr. Stem: We’ll let you guys go back to your party. Holler if you need anything. (They all go back to the living room) Caylee: Well now all of our presents are gonna be crap compared to that. Eric: It’s the thought that counts. Man, I’m just so happy. For once, everything is good and going my way. Maybe my future’s good after all. Abby: That’s great, babe. (She kisses him and he whispers in her ear) Eric: And none of this gang shit, especially. (He laughs and goes to open his gifts as Abby looks guilty) Eric: Time to have the best winter break ever! Intro Sub Plot: Jamie (Jamie is on her laptop in her room) Jamie: Hm…interesting. (Her mom knocks and opens the door) Mrs. Stellar: I’m about to do a load of laundry, do you have any dirty clothes and hangers? Jamie: Yeah, one sec. (Her mom sits down on her bed as Jamie gets up and picks dirty clothes off the floor) Mrs. Stellar: No great Saturday night plans? Jamie: Not tonight. (Kate glances at Jamie’s computer and looks mad) Mrs. Stellar: How to drop out of high school? Jamie, what is it?! Jamie: I’m just looking at my options. Mrs. Stellar: Well, I can tell you right now, that’s definitely not one of them. Jamie: But Mom, school just isn’t going well for me and- Mrs. Stellar: You have one semester left, Jamie! Jesus, you’ve made it this far, might as well just finish! And I didn’t raise a quitter. Jamie: I’m not quitting, I’m going on a different route. Mrs. Stellar: Like what? A drug pusher, a bum? Jamie: I don’t know, that’s what I’m trying to figure out! Mrs. Stellar: Look, I don’t know what’s been going on with you lately, but you need to shape up. I hope this Christmas break gives you time to reevaluate your choices lately. Because you’re scaring me. Jamie: Whatever. Mrs. Stellar: Drop out of school. (Her mom chuckles as she takes Jamie’s clothes and starts to leave) Mrs. Stellar: Not by any daughter of mine… (Jamie rolls her eyes and slams her laptop shut) Jamie: Whatever, stupid bitch…I’ll make you change your mind… (Jamie looks devious) Third Plot: Alicia (Everyone starts leaving the party and Alicia holds back as she talks to Abby) Abby: Poor Dex, Eric invited him and Eliza to a double date with us tomorrow night, but she’s so possessive she won’t even let Dex hang out with anyone else. I’m surprised she let him come to this party. Alicia: That bitch is psycho. Abby: Is your mom here? Alicia: She’s supposed to be… (She checks her phone and sees a text from her mom saying “stuck in a meeting, can you get a ride home from someone else?”) Alicia: Guess not… Eric: I can drive you. I’d love to try out my new car, anyway. Alicia: I live so far away from here. One sec, let me try something. (Alicia runs outside and sees Danielle heading towards her mom’s car) Alicia: Hey Danielle! What’s up? Danielle: Going home? Alicia: Do you think I could get a ride? My mom can’t come and we live super close, so- Danielle: After all the shut you’ve pulled with me, you think you can just start acting nice to me again now that you need something from me? That’s funny. (Danielle gets in the car and slams the door as her mom starts driving away) Alicia: Fuck… (Alicia starts gagging and holds her stomach) Abby: Didn’t work? Alicia: No… (She gags again and Abby brings her inside) Abby: It’s freezing out. Are you sick? Alicia: I’ve been nauseas all the time and puking a lot lately. I’ve just felt like shit. Always tired. Eric: Maybe it’s the flu. Abby: Doesn’t sound like the flu to me… Alicia: What do you mean? Abby: My cousin had all those symptoms when she was…preggo. Alicia: Abby shut the fuck up, I can’t think about that. Eric: Wait, Alicia had sex?! Alicia: Would you shut up, Eric! I took the pill, Abby! Abby: They don’t have a 100% guarantee… (Alicia pukes in the sink and Eric and Abby look disgusted) Eric: Here, let’s get you home. (He puts a blanket on her and they both lead her out into his car) Alicia: It’s just a cold, you guys need to stop freaking me out… (She looks worried as Eric pulls out of the driveway) Main Plot: Eric (Eric and Abby walk into a restaurant the next morning and see Scott and Keith already at a table) Eric: Sorry we’re a couple minutes late, traffic sucks. Keith: No prob, we only ordered our drinks. (Abby and Eric sit on the opposite side of the booth) Abby: So is this your guys’ first double date? Scott: It’s our first date period. I mean we hang out a lot, but we never go out to places like this. Eric: Ooh, things are heating up. Keith: Like we said, taking it slow this time. What about you guys, haven’t you been together for like a decade now? Abby: Coming up on eight months now. (They kiss and then giggle) Eric: So I think I’m going to apply the Hub later today. Ever since Tori left, they’ve been a mess and need more workers. Abby: Ooh, a man with a job. Eric: Well I’ll need money for gas and my parents say they’ll pay for my car, but I have to pay for my insurance. So I’ll be needing money. Plus, college and that whole thing. Keith: I forgot how nice it is already having everything paid for me. Scott: Yeah, no need to brag Mr. Three Story House. Eric: I don’t know, I just feel like things are finally coming together for me. It’s been a really tough year for all of us, I have a feeling this new one is going to be much better. (They all toast with their glasses) Keith: Maybe we’ll be the power couples of the school next year! Abby: Aren’t we already? (They all laugh and continue their date) Sub Plot: Jamie (Jamie walks into the Hub and sees Isaac sitting at the counter) Jamie: Long time, no see. Isaac: Wow, that’s for sure. How have you been? (They hug and Jamie takes a seat next to him) Jamie: I’ve been better. Jeremy was just in town. Isaac: I heard. He uh…didn’t see me though. I guess he’s on to bigger and better things though. Jamie: Definitely…he’s not the same. Or maybe I’m not. Or maybe none of us are. Isaac: It sucks, but that’s life I guess. Jamie: How’s college? Isaac: Not good whatsoever. I’m thinking I might drop out after this semester ends. I got an offer to work at an auto shop. I’d be making 35k a year, which isn’t bad. Jamie: Not at all. I’ve been thinking of dropping out too. Isaac: Of high school? But you’re like a brainiac! Jamie: Like we said, things change. Isaac: Wow. Or maybe we both just need to push through it to better our futures… (Jamie looks like she’s contemplating and Carly walks over to them) Carly: You guys need anything? Jamie: Just an iced mocha. Carly: Easy enough. You guys know when Tori is coming back? This place is going down fast without her. She’s the best worker this place has ever had, apparently. Isaac: No, we have no clue. Haven’t heard from her since she left. This whole Trey breakup must have her pretty messed up. Carly: Well maybe if they scheduled more than 1 person to work at a time, things wouldn’t be so messed up here. (She hands Jamie her mocha and Jamie hands her money and Carly runs off) Isaac: Hey uh…do you want to hang out later today? Now that we’re both on break. Jamie: I wish I could…but I’m taking my SAT at noon. Isaac: Oh, that sucks. But…whatever betters our futures, right? Jamie: I guess… (Isaac smiles and leaves as Jamie sips her mocha and looks stressed) Main Plot: Eric (Eric is sitting in the Hub with Carly) Carly: Listen, I know you well enough from my school to basically hire you on the spot. This place is a ratchet mess. The owner doesn’t do jackshit, have have 3 workers and do 1 person shifts. But the pay is good. And you get hella hours. Eric: Sounds perfect to me. Carly: Why don’t you come by around 6 tonight. I’ll give you your uniform and show you around and what to do. Basically just watch me do the rest of my shift and then help me close. We’ll see how it goes and go from there. Eric: That’s perfect. Thank you so much! Carly: No, thank you. Hopefully we can get this place good again. (Carly goes back to her shift and Eric calls Abby) Eric: Hey! I got the job! Abby: That’s amazing! When do you start? Eric: Tonight. You should stop by and see your man in action. Abby: You know I will. (He hangs up and gets in his car) Eric: Best. Birthweek. Ever. (He drives off as someone in a black hoodie watches from behind) Third Plot: Alicia (Angel knocks on Alicia’s door and Alicia opens) Angel: I got your S.O.S. What’s wrong? (Alicia pulls her inside and into her room) Alicia: I’m going to tell you something because I honestly don’t know what to do, but please don’t judge me about it, I already feel awful enough. Angel: If you knew half the shit I’ve been doing lately, you’d realize I have no room to judge. What’s going on, sweetie? Alicia: I…I slept with some guy I met at a party a couple weeks ago. And I didn’t use protection, so I took the morning after pill. But lately, I’ve been so sick. But not coughing or sneezing or anything like that. Angel: You mean- Alicia: I’m always nauseas and puking and I have no appetite and I just feel so gross. It’s hard for me to walk sometimes. And I’ve been having stomach pains. Angel: Alicia… Alicia: Please convince me I’m not pregnant. Angel: I think you need to get checked out. And not by the bullshit home tests. If you’re having stomach pains after two weeks… Alicia: Are you telling me I’m pregnant with the devil?! Angel: NO! I’m saying, something isn’t right. I know a clinic we can go to. They’ll do a free check up and tell us where to go from there. Alicia: How are we going to get there? Neither of us can drive. Angel: I do have my temps… (Alicia looks nervous and takes a deep breath) Sub Plot: Jamie (Jamie is in the backseat as Caylee and Julia are in the front studying for their SAT) Julia: What does ostentatious mean? Caylee: Pretentious! Julia: Okay, Jamie. What does rudimental mean? Jamie: How the fuck am I supposed to know? Julia: Did you even study at all? Jamie: No? (Caylee rolls her eyes) Caylee: You know this test decides what we do with our lives after high school. And it means nothing to you? Jamie: I’ve actually been thinking about dropping out…getting a retail job and a small apartment. Julia: Are you fucking crazy? Since when am I the one worried about school and you the one slacking off? Jamie: Since I stopped caring and you started. Caylee: Jamie, we’re so worried about you. This isn’t you. Jamie: Can people please stop saying that! I’m doing it so it’s obviously me. (Jamie takes out a water bottle and starts chugging it) Julia: Is that water or something else? Jamie: What do you think? (Julia grabs the bottle and smells it) Julia: Nothing like half a bottle of vodka RIGHT BEFORE YOUR SAT. Jamie: Whatever mom…I don’t even want to take this stupid test in the first place. Caylee: Well as your best friends, it’s our duty to make sure you do. (Caylee throws back a packet) Caylee: Now study! (Jamie rolls her eyes and looks at the packet as she takes another sip of vodka) Main Plot: Eric (Eric opens his door and Dex walks in) Mrs. Stem: Hey Dex sweetie! Haven’t seen you around here in forever! Do you want anything? Dex: No thanks, I’m fine. (Eric and Dex walk into Eric’s room) Dex: You can’t mention I was here. Eric: Dex, this is fucking ridiculous. You shouldn’t have to make it a secret mission just to see one of your friends. Dex: I just don’t want to upset Eliza. Eric: You could step on a crack on the sidewalk and it would upset Eliza. Dude, you have to dump her. Dex: No! She loves me. And I love her. Eric: Well she doesn’t have a very good way of showing it. Dex: I’ll admit she’s been…aggressive lately. But she’s been there for me ever since my brother…and she accepts me. Eric: The rest of us would have been there for you if she would have let us. Dex: I know. Eric: I’ve been telling you this for years. Grow a backbone! Dex: I don’t want to upset her. Eric: You’ve completely lost control of your life. You dumped Scott as a friend, which was an asshole move by the way, been isolated from your friends, have to do and go wherever she says. This is borderline abuse! Dex: Stop overreacting. Eric: She’s slapped you more than once. Don’t lie. And hit you. (Dex avoids eye contact with Eric) Eric: I used to be a mess. Chain smoker, would hook up with girls at parties all the time, fought people for no reason at all…but things are finally looking up for me. Because I took control of the situation. I got rid of all the hoes and stuck with Abby, who’s great. I stopped smoking and fighting and started doing better in school. Now look. I actually have a shot, Dex. A shot at being something. I never thought I would. Dex: Yeah… Eric: I can’t tell you what to do. Because I know you won’t do it anyway. You know what you have to do. So take control of the situation. Dex: I can’t let her go. Not when she’s invested so much time in me. Eric: Then I think you should go… Dex: Eric- Eric: Scott was a devastated mess when you told him you can’t be friends anymore. You didn’t even care, as long as Eliza was happy. If me, Abby, and Keith weren’t there for Scott lately, he would have been dealing with this all on his own. I can’t be friends with someone who does that to people. People they said was family. (Eric opens his bedroom door and Dex starts to walk out) Eric: Give me a call when you dump that bitch. (Dex shakes his head and leaves and Eric sighs and sits down on his bed) Eric: Getting the bad out of my life…you had to do that. Sub Plot: Jamie (Jamie, Caylee, and Julia walk into the registration tables for SAT’s and run into Liam and Dex) Caylee: You guys ready? This is the last big test we’ll ever have to take in our high school career. Dex: Not really, I have a big one in physics coming up. (Caylee playfully slaps him) Caylee: You know what I mean. Liam: As long as I get over a 1800, I’m happy. Caylee: If I want to get into brown I’m gonna need like a 2100 at least. Julia: Where do we sign up? (They all walk to the table and Jamie looks around) Jamie: Fuck this… (She pulls out her phone and calls someone) Jamie: Hey, I changed my mind. Pick me up at the school? Perfect… (She hangs up and walks out of the school) Jamie: Sorry Mom, hopefully this will show you I mean business… Third Plot: Alicia (Alicia and Angel are sitting in a doctor’s office holding hands) Angel: Were the tests bad? Alicia: Well I wasn’t having the time of my life, I’ll tell you that. Angel: You’re not pregnant, you used the pill. I’m sure it’s just a bug going around. Or just stress. Alicia: I hope so. But you know how mothers just sometimes know? Angel: You know? Alicia: I know… (The door opens and a doctor walks in) Doctor: Alicia Borden? I’m Doctor Wagner. Is this someone in your family? Alicia: Yes…this is my sister. (He sits down in his chair and opens her file) Doctor: Well, I have good news and bad news. Alicia: I’m pregnant and the baby is okay, just say it. Doctor: You’re not pregnant. (Alicia and Angel both look thrilled) Alicia: Oh my god…that is the best news I’ve ever heard. Doctor: But. Alicia: Why but? Doctor: We ran the normal STD tests and…you have Hepatitis B. (Alicia and Angel both look shocked) Alicia: Is…is it…curable? Doctor: Sometimes no, but in your case, yes. I’ll be prescribing you with a one-month dose of antibiotics just to be safe. It should help with the liver pains and other symptoms. I don’t think a follow up exam is necessary. Just please be more careful during sexual intercourse. There are many more, nastier STD’s you could have gotten. Alicia: I know sir. Thank you. (He leaves the room and Alicia’s jaw is still open) Angel: It’s just an STD, don’t worry. Alicia: Don’t worry! Angel, how could I let myself get an STD. (She bursts into tears and Angel holds her) Alicia: I always told myself I’d never be that stupid. Yet here I am. Angel: We all make mistakes, Alicia. Now you know not to make this one ever again. (She continues to cry as Angel rubs her arm) Sub Plot: Jamie (Jamie and Isaac walk into a hotel) Jamie: Are we allowed in here? Isaac: Yeah, of course. My dad owns it. Renovations are almost done and he’s opening it next month. Jamie: But until then… Isaac: It’s ours to explore. Jamie: Sweet… Isaac: Come here, I want to show you something. (He takes her hand and leads her to the pool) Jamie: Oh my god, it’s huge. Isaac: Want to get in? Jamie: I don’t have a suit. Isaac: Neither do I. (He laughs and strips down to his boxers, then jumps in) Isaac: Your turn. Jamie: Okay, this is so much better than taking a stupid test. (She strips down to her bra and underwear and hops in) Jamie: Who knew quiet little Isaac was such a ladies’ man? Getting a girl out of her clothes on the first date. Isaac: Is this a date? Jamie: No, this is two friends hanging out. Isaac: Well quiet little Isaac is sick of being so quiet. Jamie: I feel it. Perfect little Jamie is done with being so perfect. Isaac: Prove it. (He comes close and kisses her. She kisses him back intensely and they grab on to each other) Isaac: Is this okay? Jamie: Shut up and kiss me. (They continue to kiss and then Jamie pulls away) Jamie: You said this place was basically deserted right? Isaac: Completely. Jamie: You know…I’ve never had sex in a pool before… (She unhooks her bra and takes it off) Isaac: Then uh…why don’t we change that. (They start to kiss again and take things all the way) Main Plot: Eric (Later that night, Carly and Eric are cleaning up at the Hub) Eric: That was great. I love a job where you’re around people all day. Carly: That’s why I started working here. Technically we don’t close for another fifteen minutes, but I doubt anyone is coming tonight. Eric: Want me to change the sign to closed? Carly: Wait a few more minutes. I’m going to restock the back real quick for whoever is in tomorrow morning. I’ll be back in a few. If someone comes in, you know what to do. Call if you need me. (She goes in the back and Eric continues cleaning tables and hears the bell ring as the door opens) Eric: Good evening, can I get you anything? Stranger: I’ll have a small black coffee. Eric: Simple enough. Believe it or not, you’re my first customer I’ve handled myself. (He goes behind the counter and starts getting the coffee) Stranger: Are you Eric Stem? Eric: Yeah…why? Gage: My name is Gage. And you owe me a hell of a lot of money. (Eric looks up and sees Gage pointing a gun at him) Eric: Whoa, man. I don’t know what you’re talking about. Gage: Your girlfriend Abby Ulmer? Eric: Yes… Gage: According to my dealer, she’s been stealing the money she makes selling his stuff. I pay $300 every month to get a supply every week from him. But he doesn’t have enough money to buy because of your bitch stealing it. Eric: There must be a mistake or something, Abby doesn’t work for any dealer anymore. Gage: Oh really? Then explain to me where $600 worth of fucking drugs went that she and her partner was supposed to sell? They sold the stuff, but no money. That’s a problem. Eric: Please, can you put the gun down and just figure something out. Gage: Open the register. Eric: It’s my first day and- Gage: OPEN THE GODDAMN REGISTER. (Eric goes over to the register and looks for the key) Eric: It’s my first day, I don’t know how to- (Gage gets close and puts the trigger up against Eric’s forehead, who whimpers) Gage: Your pussy ass better open that register for me now. I need my fucking drugs. And to get them, I need my FUCKING MONEY. (Carly runs to the doors to see what’s going on and sees, running back to the storage room) Carly: 911, we’re being robbed. He has a gun and is pointing at my employee. HURRY. Third Plot: Alicia (Alicia and Angel are in the food court of the mall) Alicia: Where am I going to get the money for that prescription… Angel: It’s only $250. My aunt takes meds that are $300 a month. It could be worse. (Alicia sees Leah in front of a clothes store and looks angry) Alicia: This is her fault… Angel: Who? (Alicia jumps out of her seat and runs over to Leah) Alicia: This is ALL YOURE FAULT! Leah: What?! Alicia: I have a fucking STD because of you! Because you dragged me to that party and left me there! Leah: You’re fucking crazy. I asked you if you wanted to go and you said yes! And then when I had to leave, you were nowhere to be found! Little did I know you were hooking up with a random! I thought you left already. Alicia: You could have called or something! You told me to loosen up and drink and I did. And look what happened! Leah: Alicia, you said you wanted to be different than before and asked to come to a crazy party. I expected you to drink! Did I say “get wasted”? NO! Did I say “go off with a random guy”? NO! Did I say “fuck him and get his nasty STD’s”? FUCK NO. You can blame this all on me, but the only one to blame is yourself. Take some responsibility for your fucking actions! (Leah storms off and Alicia starts crying as Angel walks up to her) Angel: Jesus, are you okay? That was mad intense. Alicia: No. She’s right. I tried to blame what happened to me. I tried to blame her. I tried to blame the alcohol. But it was me who made that decision. I just didn’t want to have to live with that. (She starts crying again and Angel hugs her) Angel: Let’s get you home, okay. You’ve had a long day. Alicia: Do you think I’m a slut? Angel: Of course not, I think you made a mistake. Like the rest of us. Alicia: Well that makes one of us… Main Plot: Eric (Gage presses the trigger harder against Eric’s head, who looks like he’s going to cry, but is keeping composed) Gage: Open. The. Register. Eric: I don’t know how. I swear. I don’t even know where the key is. Gage: I’m counting to three and if you don’t open it, I’m blowing your fucking head into bits. You hear me? (Eric starts looking around desperately for the key) Gage: One… (Eric starts whimpering again and starts throwing things everywhere looking for the key) Gage: Two… (He throws the register on the ground and kicks it) Eric: OPEN!!! Gage: Sorry bud…thr- Carly: I have the key! (She throws the key at Eric who desperately opens it up and starts throwing money at Gage) Eric: Take it! Please don’t kill me! (Gage grabs handfuls and heads out) Gage: You’re lucky this bitch was here to save your pathetic ass. But just so you know, there are plenty of other guys out there for you. Who want their money because your idiotic girlfriend took their money. (Gage leaves as police sirens are heard in the far distance) Carly: Holy shit. (Eric is crying on the floor and Carly helps pick him up) Carly: Listen, get the fuck out of here, okay? Go home and don’t tell anyone what happened. I’ll take the blame and say it was me who gave him all the money. They won’t fire me. Eric: But my job- Carly: Be happy you have your life, okay? I’ll talk to you soon. (Eric is wiping away tears and hesitates to leave) Carly: GO! Before the police show up! (He runs out and gets into his car) Eric: Oh my god… Third Plot: Alicia (Angel parks her car in Alicia’s driveway and they both sit there in silence) Angel: Are you going to get in trouble for being out until 11? Alicia: No. My mom doesn’t care about things like that. Angel: Hey Alicia, can I ask you something? Alicia: Sure. Angel: Back at the mall, you said you tried to blame what you did on something that happened to you. What happened? Alicia: I uh… (Alicia’s eyes start welling up and she looks out the window) Angel: It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me. Alicia: No…I…I was raped. Last summer. Angel: Oh my god… Alicia: I’ve done horrible things because of it. Hurt people I loved. Made stupid decisions like this. I have to stop letting it control me. Angel: Yeah… Alicia: Well…new year, right? A way to start over. Angel: Alicia…I’m going to pay for your meds, okay? I have a…steady income. And I can pay for it. Alicia: Oh my god, I’ll pay you back, I swear. Angel: I know. What happened was awful, but this treatment is going to completely wipe away your slate. (Alicia smiles as she gets out of the car and up her driveway) Alicia: Time to start new. Starting today… (She opens her door and smiles optimistically) Sub Plot: Jamie (Jamie walks inside her house) Mrs. Stellar: Hey, where did you go after your test? Jamie: Oh, we just had a celebratory dinner. Hung out for a while. Mrs. Stellar: Oh, that’s nice. Moon: Think you’ll get over a 500? Jamie: Yeah, suck my dick. Mr. Stellar: Jamie! That’s uncalled for! Jamie: Whatever. (She goes up to her room and sees 4 missed calls on her phone) Jamie: Hey, did you need something? Caylee: You ditched the test?! Jamie: Calm down, who cares? Caylee: I do! And you should too! Unless you want to be stuck at Clearwater Community College, you better reschedule or something. Colleges won’t take students who haven’t taken the SAT or the ACT. Jamie: Bye, Caylee. (She hangs up and gets a text from Isaac saying “had fun 2day. Let’s do it again soon”) Jamie: Finally, someone who understands… (She texts back “for sure ;)” and opens a bottle of whiskey) Main Plot: Eric (Eric slams his car door and walks up a driveway, knocking on a front door. Abby comes out and shuts it) Abby: What’s up, babe? Eric: How could you?! Abby: What are you talking about? Eric: You’ve been lying to me for weeks. About the gang. Abby: Babe, I- Eric: I had a guy come to the Hub and PUT A GUN TO MY HEAD because you stole the money from the drugs you were selling? What the fuck, Abby!? Abby: Oh my god. No, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. Angel needed the money from the weed she sold and used it and I let her. But I never thought- Eric: That’s right, you didn’t think! I thought this new year was going to be perfect, but if this is any sign, it’s going to be worse than before. Abby: Technically the new year hasn’t started yet, but- Eric: Do you know how scary it was to have a gun to my head! He was milliseconds away from shooting before Carly saved me! Abby: Eric, I’m so sorry. (Abby starts crying) Abby: I didn’t lie at first, I really did get out of the gang, but then Angel was doing a shitty job at selling and they made me help her and then she needed to use the money and we’ve been trying to make it back ever since. Eric: How could you do something so stupid... Abby: I didn’t think it would really matter! Eric: You know how serious this gang is…everything matters. Abby: Baby, I’m so sorry. Please don’t leave me. Eric: I’m never going to leave you. It’s going to take some time to get over this. The lies. But I’m here to protect you. (She hugs him and he hugs her back and kisses her head) Eric: You’ve gotten us even deeper in than we were before. The guy said other people are after us for their money. Abby: Jesus…are we…are we in big trouble? Like…death trouble? Eric: No…we can fix this. We just have to stay calm and figure something out. Abby: I’m scared… Eric: Me too… (He continues to hold her and looks over his shoulder to make sure no one is watching) Eric: Me too. 'NEXT WEEK' Candace: Whoever did this is going to wish they never lived. Adrianna: Docile Candace could only last so long… RELATIONSHIPS Keith: Here we go again with this same shit! Wendy: I know he’s hiding something. Eric: You need to just chill out. (Candace throws a smoothie on someone) ARE Matt: Why don’t you just tell her the truth? Zak: Because it would ruin everything, believe me. Wendy: I heard weird stuff in his locker. Candace: I can’t just lay over like a bitch dog. TESTED Adrianna: You’re paranoid. Wendy: I’m scared! (Wendy is sobbing on the ground) NEW EPISODE “MISERY BUSINESS (1)” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts